Fighting
by Mitsuki-neko-uchiha
Summary: El sabia que hasta ahora no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo ayudando a Blaine, pero nunca es demasiado tarde.


**Disclaimer: **Glee pertenece a Fox y a Ryan Murphy. Todo lo que esta escrito aqui fue hecho sin fines de lucro, unicamente para satisfacer mi necesidad de hacer un homenaje a esta serie y a la pareja.

* * *

Kurt siempre trataba de comprender en todo momento a Blaine. Trataba de interpretar al máximo cada uno de los gestos del muchacho; porque quería poder entender sus pensamientos y poder descubrir todo lo que le llegaba a causar miedo o angustia, todo por la simple y sencilla razón de querer ayudarlo. Y es que sabía bien que hasta ahora no había hecho un buen trabajo con eso.

¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Bueno, había dos ocasiones en las que le había quedado claro. La primera fue cuando Cooper había regresado a Lima, nunca llego a sospechar que la relación entre los hermanos Anderson podía estar tan mal, no había podido ver el dolor oculto en los ojos de su novio al ver la admiración que su hermano causaba, una admiración por la que el aun luchaba, en todos los sentidos.

La segunda, cuando había pasado lo de Chandler… no había podido ver la tristeza, y de nueva cuenta, el dolor de su novio que se alejaba poco a poco de él, nunca noto las miradas que le enviaba pidiéndole un poco de atención en el coro. Nunca pensó en el dolor que podía estarle causando su futura partida a Nueva York. Pero lo que había causado que empezara a esmerarse más en tratar de ayudar a Blaine era que se le había quedo gravada en su mente la mirada herida que le había dirigido antes de marcharse de su casa después de descubrir sus conversaciones con Chandler, una mirada brillante por las lágrimas contenidas. Y ese recuerdo, ese recuerdo le dolía bastante.

Y aunque sabía que esas dos veces había logrado solucionar las cosas, no sabía si en una tercera vez podría arreglar todo tan fácilmente. Porque sabía por cuenta propia que para todo había un límite.

Ambos caminaban por los repletos pasillos de McKinley, sus manos tocándose, sin llegar a sujetarse una de la otra, no hasta que entrelazaron sus dedos y se sonrieron. Fue en ese momento que escucharon la risa del equipo de hockey. De inmediato noto el ligero espasmo que Blaine había sufrido, y no le culpaba.

Si bien Blaine por fuera mostraba un muchacho fuerte, al que nada ni nadie podía derrumbar, por dentro aun parecía un niño asustado, causa de todo el abuso que había sufrido en su anterior escuela, que en realidad poco podía compararse con lo que él había pasado, ya que el suyo se había basado en ser bañado en granizados y el ser lanzado contra los casilleros. Todo lo contrario a Blaine, que había sufrido de insultos y golpizas que lo había llevado hasta el hospital. Y aunque probablemente las amenazas de muerte que en algún momento Karofsky le había dado eran igual de horribles que el maltrato físico que Blaine había sufrido, Kurt sabía que él había tenido algo que Blaine aun soñaba con poder recuperar, el apoyo y cariño de sus padres. Y Kurt sabía que esa era la causa principal de que Blaine se sintiera tan poca cosa para el mundo. El abuso psicológico de sus padres… sobre todo de su padre.

- Valla, valla, las nenitas se pasean el día de hoy.

El castaño tomo con más fuerza la mano de Blaine, quien le correspondió con una sonrisa de falsa tranquilidad, lo cual había notado de inmediato. También se dio cuenta de la mirada de miedo de Blaine cuando el equipo de hockey les rodeo. Dio un suspiro pesado al ver esos ya tan conocidos vasos rojos y blancos; miro a todos y cada uno de los integrantes del equipo con su mejor mirada de diva, retándoles. El más bajo lo miro sorprendido y sonriéndole sinceramente. Kurt quería ayudar a Blaine a superar todos sus miedos, a tratar de salir de un pozo en el que aún se hallaba atrapado. Tratar de enmendar el daño que en algún momento le pudo haber causado, sin importar si Blaine ya le había perdonado o no.

Tironeo de su mano para que se pegara más a él, dejando sus pechos tocándose. Cerraron los ojos al sentir el frio hielo triturado y el olor dulce y artificial; de inmediato el equipo de hockey se retiró celebrando su acción, dejándolos totalmente cubiertos de granizados de diferentes colores, seguramente haciendo alusión a la bandera de colores del movimiento gay.

Se quitó el granizado de los ojos con la única mano libre, porque en ningún momento había soltado la de Blaine. Abrió sus ojos lentamente encontrándose con los ojos color avellana de Blaine. Se miraron fijamente unos segundos antes de avanzar al baño más cercano.

- Eres asombroso ¿Lo sabias? -. Pronuncio Blaine sonriente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todo lo que haces… te amo, y creo que cada día te amo más -. Se sonrojo ligeramente, sin ser notado al tener la cara aun cubierta de colorante. - Ni en sueños podre ser tan fuerte como lo eres tú.

- No digas eso Brette -. Le dijo cariñosamente mientras abría la puerta del baño, que al haber empezado las clases ya se hallaba vacío. - Tú eres igual o más fuerte que yo -. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, succionando suavemente y quitando por un momento los rastros de granizado dejando ver la piel, se relamió los labios mientras veía como el granizado seguía escurriendo, volviendo a cubrir por completo el área besada. - Ahora, vamos, que hay que limpiarnos -. Abrió el grifo del agua.

- Aww, creo que eso puede esperar -. Le sujeto con fuerza de la cintura y le pego a él para besarlo. - No tienes idea de cuánto te adoro -. Le aseguro para después darle varios besos por toda la cara, comiendo los restos de granizado, bajando por su cuello, donde observo una marca lila bien cubierta por el cuello de su camisa, de inmediato beso esa marca y trato de hacer una nueva junto a esta.

- ¡Basta!... me haces cosquillas… - Puso una mano sobre su boca para detenerle, la otra la llevo a su cuello, en donde sabia tenia oculta esa marca. - Se te está haciendo costumbre hacer eso ¿Sabes lo que te haría mi padre si descubre esa clase de "marquitas"? -. Observo a Blaine reír, le sujeto de la nuca y lo puso bajo el chorro de agua. - Menos bla bla bla y más limpieza.

Blaine se dejó lavar el pelo y la cara, después de todo Kurt tenía más experiencia en eso, y el alago hizo feliz al castaño.

Poco a poco, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, ayudaría a Blaine a superar todo, todo el dolor, toda la tristeza. Lucharía junto a él el tiempo necesario.

* * *

Tenía tiempo queriendo hacer algo como esto… si, aun no he superado el 3x17, siento que hay mucho material por sacar de este capítulo. La razón de porque hice este capítulo es que siento que Blaine aún tiene muchos miedos que aún no puede superar y siento que muchas veces Kurt no ha hecho mucho para ayudarlo sobre esto… aunque es mera opinión mía, sigue siendo mi personaje favorito de la serie.

Tengo muchas ideas aun en mi mente para esta pareja, por ahora, espero les halla gustado.


End file.
